


A Peek Under the Hood

by AudreyRose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: Poe is minding his own business when the most attractive man he's ever seen brings his bike into Solo's shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its the mechanic shop au that no one asked for.

Normally Poe works with Rey or, on the days he actually comes in Han, the former pushing him aside and doing the work herself and the later rolling his eyes as he told him what to do. So him being alone in Solo's garage with just Bee-Bee, with no customer's and free reign over the radio had led to him working under his old Charger, not hearing the annoying jingle of the bell over the front door. He only rolled out from under the car when the corgi yapped twice and her tapping paws came close, she turned in a circle and yipped until he stood. "I hear ya Bee-Bee," he wiped his hands on his jumpsuit and dug a treat out from one of his pockets and tossing it to her with a small smile, heading out to see who was waiting in the 'office'. "Welcome to Solos' what brings you in today?" he asked before even looking up, but when he did he had to pause and do a double take. The man was slightly taller than him, with broad shoulders and the strongest jaw he's seen in ages and luckily had his eyes on his phone giving Poe his moment to stare unnoticed.  
"Uh," the man cleared his throat and glanced up at Poe who shot him his best smile as he leaned over the counter. "My roommate said this is the best garage and my bike literally sounds like there's at least a dozen marbles in the engine," he looks slightly distressed and Poe really can't get over how broad his shoulders are or how large his hands are, gods he could probably bench press him. "I thought she'd be working, but um I... I can come back if you're busy?" he rubs the back of his neck and Poe straightens up, shakes his head there's no way way he's letting him out of his sight...   
_Wait he just mention Rey?_  
"Nonsense lemme take a look I was just working on a side project, Mondays are pretty slow usually," his brow creases as he walks around the desk, he'd have to grill Rey about her roommate and why she never mentioned he was hot later. Poe lets him lead them out to his bike and he doesn't stare at his ass because that's frowned upon and he's a professional, so he drags his eyes away to look at his patient. And he just might be in love and he pushes past Mr. Jaw and runs his hands over the bike. She's clearly a custom in a gleaming white and black paint job, she's a beauty built to go fast.   
"Lets see what's wrong with you sweetie," Poe murmurs under his breath before standing and turning towards the younger man. "Roll her on in," he nods at where the garage door is open, heading in to grab his kit. "Mmm, Poe by the way," he kneels down next to where the bike is propped.  
"Finn," and there's a small smile there that doesn't make Poe's stomach flip.  
"That's a nice name, now lets see what's wrong with your girl."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for ages, i decided to brush it off and post it. This fandom could use a little happiness at the moment. If the bunny decides to stick around I may come back to this.


End file.
